Coins
Coins are the basic form of currency in the Binding of Isaac. They can be gathered in the form of Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (Wrath of the Lamb only), the Quarter or the all-coveted Dollar. You can hold a maximum of 99 cents at any time, any additional coins collected beyond this point will do nothing. Coins can be used to purchase items from the Shop. Beyond that, coins can also be used in gambling at the Arcade with Slot Machines or with Shell Games. Additionally, coins can be donated to Beggars for pickups and a free item. Coins can also be used with the Portable Slot item. Lastly, coins can be used to gain a damage boost from the Money Equals Power passive item. Forms of Coins Pennies The most common coin in the game. These add 1 cent to your total and can be found almost anywhere such as from Champion Enemies, Poop, Fireplaces,Greed/Super Greed, from completing a room, as a reward from a Slot Machine/Shell Game, in Secret Rooms, from the I AM ERROR Room, from Blood Donation Machines and from the Sack Of Pennies. Nickels Nickels may sometimes replace Pennies with a 1/20 chance. These add 5 cents to your total. The version on the right replaces the nickel in Wrath of the Lamb. Dimes Dimes are the rarest normal coin in the game and can randomly replace Pennies or Nickels with a 1/100 chance. These add 10 cents to your total. Added in the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. A Quarter The Quarter is a Treasure Item. Picking it up or buying it adds 25 cents to your total. This can be found in shops for 7 or 15 cents (only without WoTL), in treasure rooms, by defeating Super Greed, or in the Devil Room for 1 Heart/3 Soul Hearts. Unlocked by killing Mom's Heart 4 times. A Dollar A Dollar is the most valuable money item available. It is a treasure that can only be found from winning at a Slot Machine. Picking this up automatically sets your total to 99 cents. Two of Diamonds A Suit Card added in the Wrath of the Lamb. It will double your total number of coins carried (Will add 2 Coins if you have none). Having 50 coins or more upon use will max your total out at 99 coins. Trinkets The Flat Penny When collecting coins, you have 50% chance to receive a Key dropped nearby for pickup. The Burnt Penny When collecting coins, you have 50% chance to receive a Bomb dropped nearby for pickup. Unlocked by completing the Large Marge Challenge. The Bloody Penny When collecting coins, you have 50% chance to receive a Half-Heart dropped nearby for pickup. Unlocked by completing The Cathedral with Samson. The Counterfeit Penny Gives a 50% chance of increasing the value of every coin pickup by one cent. Unlocked by completing the Isaac was Good Today Challenge. Can be found in Golden Poop. Gallery Burnt penny and greed makes for a lotta bombs.jpg|Eleven bombs in a single room: the effect of fighting 3 Keepers while holding the Burnt Penny trinket. 2nickels1chest.png|Two Nickels from one chest. Related Achievements "Cain's Eyepatch" - Hold 55 Coins at once in a single playthrough. "The Burnt Penny" - Complete Challenge 3. "The Counterfeit Coin" - Complete Challenge 9. "The Bloody Penny" - Complete the Cathedral with Samson. de: Category:Items Category:Pickups